Apologize
by araraaa
Summary: chap2update! / Chanyeol. Seorang anak yang cuek dan sulit diatur. Semaunya sendiri dan egois. Namun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya berubah? Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta? / "Menjauh dariku! Iblis sialan!" / "Kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika ia sudah jauh meninggalkanmu." / BAEKYEOL EXO
1. Chapter 1

Nananana~ ara back ara back! Tapi bukan last wish for kris ;( sejujurnya ara stuck in ff itu hehe.. lagian kurikulum 2013 bener-bener bikin sibuk ah ara bête! Sama sekali gakepikiran ff, yg ada tugas tugas tugaaasssss mulu-,- lama-lama ara lupa nih kalo cita-cita ara jadi penulis -_- hehe lanjuttt cekidot!

.

.

.

**Chanyeol. Seorang anak yang cuek dan sulit diatur. Semaunya sendiri dan egois. Namun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya berubah? Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta? / "Menjauh dariku! Iblis sialan!" / "Kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika ia sudah jauh meninggalkanmu."**

**Apologize**

**araraaa Present**

**A ChanBaek Fanfiction**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh pada seorang temannya yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Berlatar disebuah base camp, Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya. "Ayo." katanya. "Kemana?" tanya temannya yang masih sibuk menatap ponsel layar datar ditangannya. "Katamu kita akan balapan." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Temannya itu mendengus. "Tidak sekarang. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Besok hari libur nasional. Akan banyak polisi yang melakukan operasi." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi, kapan?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, setelah diam selama 5 menit. Temannya itu melirik malas. "Terserah."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tampaknya sedang kesal. "Kalau begitu sekarang saja. Kau tampak sedang kesal." Sehun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Memberi death glare sekaligus tatapan kaget. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kita bisa ditangkap polisi. Lagipula aku kesal karenamu." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya. "Karenaku?" Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Apa salahku?" Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas berat. "Terserah." jawabnya akhirnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa 3 buah kantong belanjaan ditangannya. "Astaga eomma. Lain kali aku akan menolak permintaanmu untuk belanja pada jam selarut ini." gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kantong belanjaannya. "Sebanyak ini hanya untuk satu hari. Ck, eomma pemborosan." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa seharusnya aku memiliki kakak kandung yang baik. Yang tak seperti Luhan hyung." Baekhyun terus berceloteh sendiri. "Apa gunanya dia menjadi kakakku kalau terus merepotiku. Haish mengapa aku bicara sendiri." Baekhyun yang baru sadar bahwa rumahnya tinggal satu blok lagi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang segera menutup mulutnya. "Bisa-bisa aku dikira tak waras. Astaga aku berbicara sendiri lagi." Baekhyun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan epalanya.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Yaa!" teriak seorang namja dari dalam sebuah rumah. Itu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget tetap diam tidak berusaha untuk menoleh. "Diamkan dia Baekhyun. Diamkan dia." samar-samar terdengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti berbisik-bisik. "Pabboya! Aku memanggilmu!" namja itu berteriak lagi saat Baekhyun berjalan dihadapannya. "Jangan dengarkan dia Baekhyun. Diamkan saja." gumam Baekhyun lagi. Luhan -sang namja yang memanggil- merengut kesal. Rupanya ia mendengar gumaman Baekhyun tadi. "Apa maksudmu Byun BB?!" teriak Luhan lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk mendiamkan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu dengan Byun BB, Xi XL?!" kedua alis Baekhyun berkerut. Luhan mencibir. "Aku tidak XL!" teriaknya lagi. "Namamu." Baekhyun segera menaruh belanjaannya lalu berlari ke kamar.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dihari libur, Baekhyun bangun agak terlambat. Luhan sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya bahkan sampai hampir mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu karena sang empunya kamar tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat Luhan terus saja mengomelinya. 'Tak tahukah dia aku bangun telat karena dia menolak permintaan eomma untuk belanja tadi malam..' batin Baekhyun. "Yaa! Byun BB! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Luhan saat tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi. "Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Xi XL." jawab Baekhyun datar dan Blam.. Pintu itu tertutup tepat didepan mata Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa bersweat drop ria mendengar panggilan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Baekkie.. Kenapa cemberut sayang?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengut, lalu menepis tangan itu perlahan. "Luhan hyung menyebalkan." tuturnya. Yeoja itu cekikikan lalu menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Aniya, Luhan tidak menyebalkan." yeoja itu berpura-pura membela Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu saja! Siapa suruh hari ini kau baru kembali? Semalam Luhan sangat menyebalkan!" ujar Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. "Diamlah! Lebih baik bantu aku dan eomma!" teriak Luhan dari dapur. Yeoja itu menggeleng miris lalu mendorong lengan Baekhyun. "Bantu eomma sana!" jeritnya. "Luna kau juga bantu!" teriak Luhan lagi. Luna mengibaskan rambut sebahunya. "Aku baru sampai, tidakkah kau kasihan pada adik cantikmu ini?" Luhan hanya mencibir. "Luna! Aku ikut!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari memasuki kamar Luna. Luhan hanya bisa cemberut. "Yang mana adik kandungku, yang mana adik tiriku…" gumam Luhan. Eomma mereka hanya tersenyum geli. "Sudahlah Luhan.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Sudah jam berapa ini? Mengapa Sehun belum datang ke apartemennya? Padahal semalam ia sudah berjanji untuk datang. Seandainya Sehun tidak berjanji, Chanyeol pasti sudah pergi entah kemana.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun.

'Aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu sekarang. Eommaku mendadak berubah menjadi seorang doorman.'

Chanyeol mendengus. Setelah membalas dengan kata 'sialan' ia langsung membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Chanyeol tertidur sampai jam 2 siang. Ia terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Bukan karena mimpi atau apa, tapi karena ia sudah terlanjur mematikan AC tadi pagi karena ia pikir ia dan Sehun akan pergi hari ini. Mengingat Sehun membuat moodnya semakin rusak saja. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Sepi dan sunyi. Ia benci kedua hal tersebut. Kedua hal itu membuatnya ingat masa-masa dimana ia masih tinggal satu atap dengan eomma dan appanya. Dulu…

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Hendak membasuh muka atau mandi sekalian, sebelum ponselnya berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk, dari Kris.

'Bro, ayo kita balapan. Nanti malam jam 8. Mau? Kutunggu ditempat biasa.'

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Setidaknya hari ini tidak akan menjadi benar-benar 'sia-sia'. Sebelum kembali lagi menuju kamar mandi, ia menyempatkan diri menyalakan AC dan memutar lagu melalui speaker.

.

.

.

TBC

Cemana cemana? Ini sih baru semacam prolog nya gitu, yah memperkenalkan cast, dan keadaan serta suasana yang ada gitu deh.. cemana? Review yaa! Biar ara semangat ngerjain ff disela-sela tugas yg menumpuk-,- okeoke? Review ne? gomawoooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong. Kayaknya gaada yg tertarik sama ff iniT.T padahal entah kenapa ara paling semangat ngelanjutin ff ini:( huweeee

Cekidot aja deh, siapa tau ada yg tertarik:3

**Chanyeol. Seorang anak yang cuek dan sulit diatur. Semaunya sendiri dan egois. Namun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya berubah? Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta? / "Menjauh dariku! Iblis sialan!" / "Kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika ia sudah jauh meninggalkanmu."**

**Apologize**

**araraaa Present**

**A ChanBaek Fanfiction**

Chapter 2

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lagi-lagi karena Luhan. Luhan menyeretnya menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring. Baekhyun mendelik ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa Luhan. "Diam kau Xi XL!" bentak Baekhyun. Luhan justru semakin mengencangkan suara tawanya guna meledek Baekhyun. Luna yang melihatnya segera menyenggol lengan Luhan namun Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Sang eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat pada awal pernikahannya dengan Xi Henry, ayah dari Luhan dan Luna, suaminya itu sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun, sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya, sebelum suaminya meninggal karena penyakit kankernya, Henry masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Baekhyun, dengan menanyakan siapa kekasihnya dan kapan mereka menikah. Tepat saat Baekhyun menunduk karena malu, appa tirinya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Bibir Baekhyun yang tadinya menyunggingkan senyum malu segera berubah mengeluarkan isak tangis. Walaupun eomma dan appa tirinya itu baru menikah 2 tahun, ia sudah menganggap Henry seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sang eomma kembali menatap Luhan yang masih saja tertawa, tapi kali ini bukan hanya Luna yang memukulnya, tetapi juga Baekhyun. Meski selalu ribut, setidaknya tidak ada perang antar saudara tiri. Mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain dan saling membantu walau diselingi tawa Luhan atau Baekhyun. Mereka sering saling menggoda.

Byun eomma menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. Sekarang tanggal 3 mei. Itu artinya sebentar lagi anak kandungnya itu akan berulang tahun. Ia belum membelikan kado atau bahkan menyiapkan sedikit kejutan kecil. Ia lupa karena harus mengurus perusahaan Xi appa yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh pemilik aslinya. Byun eomma segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Eomma, mau kemana?" tanya Luna sedikit kaku. Pasalnya selama ini ia tinggal bersama keluarga mendiang ibu kandungnya, sehingga ia tak begitu dekat dengan Byun eomma. Ia hanya sesekali bermain ke rumah Baekhyun karena ia biasanya menjenguk ayahnya. Meskipun ia menyetujui pernikahan appanya, ia hanya tidak terbiasa untuk tinggal bersama ibu 'baru'nya. Byun eomma tersenyum manis, lalu mengusap rambut magnaenya tersebut. "Keluar sebentar. Ada perlu sedikit dengan Park ahjumma. Kemana Baekhyun dan Luhan? Tolong sampaikan kepada mereka, eomma pergi ke rumah Park ahjumma, ne?" Luna mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan ibu tirinya berjalan menjauhi rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti menatap mobil Kris yang baru saja tiba ditempat parkir sebuah club. Namun saat Kris keluar dari mobilnya, senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Kris berjanji akan membawakannya satu botol soju namun nyatanya tak ada apa-apa ditangan Kris. Ia memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Kris yang hanya dibalaskan senyuman canggung. "Dasar! Mana sojuku?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak. "Tertinggal di rumah bro. Kakakku tahu aku akan mengambil sojunya jadi dia mengamankannya. " Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas. "Alasan." katanya. Kris nyengir. "Aniya."

"Kapan kita mulai? Aku sudah lelah." suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar setelah hampir satu jam Kris bercerita tentang kakaknya yang baru saja tiba di Korea. Kris menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membuka suara. "Mulai apa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dua orang temannya, Sehun dan Kris, adalah pujaan para wanita. Chanyeol menerawang. Bagaimana jika yeoja-yeoja itu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun dan Kris tidaklah seperti pada nampaknya. Mereka terlihat dingin, cuek dan sombong diluarnya, padahal sebenarnya mereka anak yang gila, idiot dan kadang-kadang manja. Mereka juga termasuk orang yang telmi, meskipun secara akademis mereka tergolong pintar.

"Balapan, Kris." ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan. Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggu Kevin dan Sehun dulu, ya." jawab Kris. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa ada Sehun dan Kevin?" Kris nyengir. "Aku mem-forward pesanku padamu lalu kukirim ke Sehun." Chanyeol mendengus. "Omong-omong, kau bilang 'aku menunggu ditempat biasa' dipesan, tapi mengapa malah aku yang menunggumu?" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya miris. "Maaf bro. Sekali lagi maaf." Chanyeol hanya diam. "Hey! Jangan marah. Lihat, itu mobil Sehun." Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam yang sudah Chanyeol hafal diluar kepala siapa pemiliknya. Lalu tak lama Kris kembali heboh dengan kedatangan sebuah mobil mewah yang Chanyeol tak tahu apa jenisnya. "Itu Kevin! Aku bersyukur dia datang." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris. "Berlebihan kau bung."

"Hai Sehun." sapa Kris yang hanya dibalas tatapan Sehun. Tak lama Kevin datang sambil melemparkan tasnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih Kevin hyung. Kau kakak yang baik." Chanyeol langsung membuka tas milik Kevin dan mengeluarkan 4 botol soju dari dalam tas tersebut. Ia melemparkan satu untuk sang pemilik, satu untuk adik sari sang pemilik tas dan satu untuknya. Masih tersisa satu botol soju lagi yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sehun, kau kan masih kecil…" Kris dan Kevin ikut tersenyum. "Sojunya untuk kami saja ya?" Sehun mendengus keras, meledakkan tawa ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Byun menaruh belanjaannya diatas ranjangnya. Ia sudah membeli berbagai macam pernak-pernik pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak kandungnya. Ia melepas mantelnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Cukup lelah juga, tapi demi anak-anaknya, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Kriet.

Sebuah kepala menyembul masuk. Byun eomma menoleh kearah pintunya lalu berujar, "Masuk sayang. Tidak apa-apa." lalu pintu kayu bercat coklat itu perlahan-lahan terbuka lebih lebar, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baekkie?" Baekhyun dengan aegyonya menghampiri sang eomma dan berbaring disampingnya. "Eomma.." panggilnya manja. "Ada apa sayang? Kemana Luhan dan Luna?" Baekhyun menoleh, "Ada, di dapur. Mereka akan memasak makanan China, aku lupa namanya." Byun eomma tersenyum. "Kenapa Baekkie tidak ikut hyung memasak?" lengan Baekhyun menggamit lengan eommanya. "Baekkie mencari eomma.." jawabnya masih dengan nada manja. "Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" sang eomma mendudukkan dirinya dikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Baekkie ingin membuat strawberry cheese cake. Eomma bisa tidak mengajarkan Baekkie cara membuatnya?" sang eomma mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kapan Baekkie mau memulai?" Baekhyun tampak berpiki r sejenak. "Um.. Besok?" sekali lagi Byun eomma mengangguk. "Baiklah." Luhan yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamar eommanya hanya bisa memutar bolamatanya malas. "Eomma, Byun BB, kajja makan malam. Makanan sudah siap."

.

.

.

"Eomma, bagaimana rasa masakanku?" tanya Luna. Byun eomma tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau pintar memasak. Yeoja memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu." jawab Luhan. "Lalu kau? Kau namja tapi pintar memasak. Apa kau sebenarnya yeoja? Kau tampak cantik. Astaga eomma aku menyukai 'noona'ku sendiri." pekik Baekhyun heboh. Luhan melempari Baekhyun dengan tissu yang ada ditengah meja makan. "Kau pikir? Kau juga manis, manja seperti yeoja. 'Eomma aku ingin strawberry cheese cake. Bantu aku membuatnya.' Hah?!" Luhan mengikuti cara Baekhyun berbicara pada eommanya tadi. Sang eomma dan Luna tertawa makin kencang, sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut. 'Kalian berdua sama manisnya, sama seperti Luna.' batin sang eomma.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan Luhan, selesai makan malam langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sang eomma hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tak laa kemudian sang eomma memanggil Luhan dan juga Luna. "Sebentar lagi kan Baekhyun ulang tahun. Eomma sudah membeli semua peralatan pesta. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya sang eomma. "Jadi tadi eomma membeli peralatan pesta untuk Baekkie? Mengapa tidak mengajakku saja?" tanya Luna. Luhan mengangguk. "Gwaenchana.." jawab Byun eomma sambil tersenyum. Luhan menghela nafas. "Eomma pasti lelah." Byun eomma menggeleng. "Aniya Luhan. Sudah jangan pikirkan eomma. Bagaimana dengan pesta kejutan Baekhyun?" Byun eomma mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Luhan menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Ruang kerja daddy, bukankah luas dan kosong?" Luna mengangguk. "Berkas-berkasnya juga sudah eomma pindahkan ke kantor kan?" Byun eomma mengangguk. "Eomma sudah mengambil cuti sampai hari ulang tahun Baekkie, kebetulan tak ada hal penting yang harus eomma kerjakan lagi, semua sudah selesai." Luhan tertawa. "Eomma benar-benar perhatian.." godanya. Byun eomma tersenyum manis. "Tak hanya pada Baekkie, pada hari ulang tahun kalian pun eomma akan melakukan hal yang sama."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Karena hari ini Kevin Wu datang, maka yang mereka lakukan adalah merayakan kedatangan hyung dari Kris itu. Dan rencana mereka untuk balapanpun otomatis batal. Karena keasyikan dengan soju, Chanyeol bahkan hampir beberapa kali terjatuh dari kursi. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Beruntung baginya hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya yang selalu mengaturnya. Sehingga ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau di apartemennya sendiri tanpa khawatir akan apapun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana nasib Sehun yang tinggal bersama eommanya. Bisa-bisa Sehun semakin kurus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, masih tersimpan rapi diingatannya bagaimana cara mommynya menatapnya, mengajaknya makan, menemaninya belajar, mencium pipinya, dan menemaninya tidur. Dulu, saat ia masih duduk dikursi penuh permainan, Elementary School. Semua kehangatan kedua orangnyanya, kasih sayang mereka, hilang tanpa bekas begitu Chanyeol memasuki kursi penuh tantangan, Junior High School. Saat itu Chanyeol… ah sudahlah. Chanyeol mual mengingatnya. Kenangan pahit yang membuat Chanyeol lupa akan orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya. Membuat Chanyeol membencinya.

Chanyeol mengecek jadwal mata kuliahnya besok. Sial, kuliah hari kamis selalu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Mata kuliah pertama diisi oleh guru terkiller, dan dimulai pada pukul 09.00 KST tepat. Telat satu menitpun, guru itu tak mengenal kata toleransi. Chanyeol mendengus, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol masih memikirkan nasib kuliahnya. Ia harus bangun pagi besok.

TBC

Huweee napa plis ada yg tertarik gitu sama ara/ehh maksudnya ffara:3 ara galauuu ara pengen ikut event hunhan bubble tea couple yang dibuat sama **Liyya eonnie** atau author ffn **0312luluEXOticS **tapi ara males dan takut gaada yg baca:3 untuk ide sih udah ada, tapi kalo gaada yg baca kan nyesek:3 kok ara malah curcol. Yoweslah, review ya? Walau jelek atau kalian gatertarik, review titik doing juga gapapa/?

**Review please.**


End file.
